


The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

by jakee_requires_cookies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakee_requires_cookies/pseuds/jakee_requires_cookies
Summary: this is a very very short one shot





	The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very very short one shot

_Thor felt a tiny tug on his cape._

_So he looked down, and saw his young daughter, Torunn, beside him, carrying a rather large snake, black and green in color, sleek and slender, calmly resting on the girl’s arm_

_“Father,” Torunn tilted her head and raised the snake at Thor, “Is this uncle Loki yet?”_

_Thor can’t help but feel sad. Memories rush swiftly through his busy brain. But he somehow managed to smile and hide the burden for his daughter._

_He knelt beside her, taking the snake away, and brushed his daughter’s hair, “Dear one, uncle Loki…they…they won’t be with us for now. But we know…they'll be back. I assure you, love.” He wasn’t sure about what his saying. To him, all hope is gone. The Sun has darkened and the moon had lost its light. But nevertheless, he hugged his daughter._

_“What’s with the face, brother? Lost all hopes already?” A sly voice spoke behind them, “You truly are the weak individual from the two of us, Thor.”_

_Thor’s eyes shot wide open…he stood up from where he was kneeling and held his daughter’s hand._

_Looking straight at the figure who spoke that is now in front of him, his heart floated like a feather getting brought on by the wind._

_He saw the figure…a man in a tuxedo. Whose black hair is swept back decently, eyes full of mischief but you can feel sadness and grief overflowing it._

_It was him. He who gave burden and hardships to Thor. It was him. He from whose silver tongue Thor has suffered the lies of. It was him. He, who despite every evil thing he has done…he’s still Thor’s favorite. It was him…Loki, Prince of Asgard…ruler of Jotunheim…ODINSON._

_Thor didn’t hesitate…he let go of his daughter for a moment and hugs Loki. The tightest hug he could ever give to someone. A hug full of warmth and love._

_“Oh goodness,” Loki snickered, stopping a tear from creeping down, he hugged Thor back, “Ah, brother, I told you… **THE SUN WILL SHINE ON US AGAIN…** ”_


End file.
